


The Day After

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Oh yeah, because you totally need another reason for someone to call the police on you.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write a Halloween fic but then I realized I had no idea what to do for it. 
> 
> Also it’s been a year. Over a year. Where has this series been? I don’t even know. I think I stopped because I was stuck on trying to get them into more Radiant Garden antics but then I had no ideas for said antics so I just kinda…kicked the whole series under the bed.
> 
> _*pulls it out from under the bed and dusts it off for no good reason*_ You’re still as pointless as ever VenVan Series, but I’m gonna write more of you because you’re fun.

There was, quite frankly, a disgusting amount of candy strewn out over the table. So much so that the entire apartment smelled like sugar. It’d been a lot more appealing the night prior—that being the only night where it was acceptable to gorge oneself on candy with no restraint.

The day after? Not so much. The stomachache in particular wasn’t worth it, and Ven didn’t think he could stand to look at another piece of candy, let alone eat one.

Which sucked, because currently he was looking at a metric truck-ton of candy.

“What are we gonna do with all of this?” he sighed, glancing to the side at Vanitas…who shrugged silently. He was watching something or other on his phone, Ven didn’t know if he even wanted to know, resolutely ignoring the pile of candy they’d been left with.

It’d all been for kids who might’ve come door to door for candy, a practice that wasn’t so taboo in small, mellow Twilight Town as it might’ve been in their last vacation spot—such big cities harbored much bigger dangers so parents were more cautious than they were in homely ole TT.

Half the kids that showed up at their door were Ven’s students, which was telling.

Unfortunately, said children were only allowed to take a few pieces of candy, leaving the remaining pile for Ven and Vanitas to mow through until they eventually fell into a sugar coma.

And there was still…

So much…

“Do you think we should send your dad some?”

If the words “are you stupid” came out of Vanitas’ mouth, they still wouldn’t have conveyed the look he gave Ven.

“Why don’t you hand them off to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass?” he suggested instead.

Which still wasn’t much of a solution, seeing as Aqua and Terra were in the same predicament. They’d even texted Ven a picture of their candy pile, alongside sentiments of regret and their own stomachaches.

“They don’t need any more candy.”

“Send it to your brother.”

“He doesn’t need any more candy either.” He really, really didn’t. For being so down to earth most of the time, Roxas could fly off the walls with a sufficient enough sugar high.

He probably already was. Ven sent a silent apology to Lea.

“Send it to my cousin.”

Ven didn’t even need to describe why that was a bad idea.

“You can deliver it to him personally.”

“No.”

“Yeah, thought so…”

Running his fingers through his hair, Ven slumped against the table and sighed. He couldn’t bring it to work considering how it would only serve as a distraction to the kids and he’d probably get chewed out by Eraqus (and possibly Aqua) for it. He couldn’t have Vanitas take it to his job seeing as it was unlikely his coworkers would accept anything edible from him…which was a bit distressing in its own right, but Ven wouldn’t comment. Vanitas wasn’t the nicest person to people who weren’t named Ventus.

“…You sure you don’t want to help me eat the rest?” Ven tried tentatively, only to be met with an indignant snort.

“You know all that sugar gives me the shits, right?”

Eugh.

Yeah, Ven knew that. He wished he didn’t, but he did.

“Well now I really don’t know what to do with this candy pile.”

If they left it in the apartment, it’d either melt in the pantry or take up too much space in the fridge. It certainly wasn’t going to stay on the table, and there was nowhere in the apartment cool enough to stash it. Giving it away to friends already turned out to be a bust, and taking it to work was even more so.

“We could drop it on people while they walk past the apartment building?”

“Oh yeah, because you totally need another reason for someone to call the police on you.”

“I’m just saying…”

Vanitas shrugged again, far too nonchalant about the whole situation, before going back to watching videos on his phone. Ven was pretty sure there was screaming coming from the speakers, which meant it was either horror, reality tv or porn. Whichever it was, it must’ve been entertaining enough for Vanitas to not care about the obtrusive pile of candy that still sat on their table.

Sighing once more, Ven sat in one of the chairs and snagged a mini chocolate bar, absentmindedly pulling the wrapper off and biting into it. It was half melted and had peanuts and some sort of cookie interior, and his fingers were coated in chocolate in practically half a second. It tasted pretty good though…

He went for a second bar.

“Well there’s your solution,” Vanitas quipped after a few beats of listening to Ven chew. “You can just eat it all.”

“I’m not eating all this by myself,” Ven protested through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Making your point crystal clear there, eh Venny-Wenny?”

“If you’re just gonna call me names, you can eat some too.” Ven pushed a bit of the pile towards Vanitas. “Might improve your sourpuss disposition.”

A quick, disinterested glance downward showed just how cooperative Vanitas was planning to be with that idea.

“You might want to remember we only have one bathroom before you try to get me to eat that.”

Nose wrinkling at that prospect, Ven shoveled the candy back into place.

“You’ll probably need it anyway. Weren’t you complaining last night about your busted gut?”

“That was a gross way to put it, but yeah. You have a point…”

Blowing a puff of air at his bangs, Vanitas finally set his phone down—oh, he was watching a horror movie—before standing up. Ven watched as he stepped around the table, going straight for the closet to rummage around in it before pulling out a trash bag.

“Is that your new home away from home?” Ven quipped, grinning when Vanitas shot him a glare.

“Up yours, smartass. It’s for all that shit on the table.”

“You’re just gonna throw it away? Seems like kind of a waste…”

“I told you not to buy that much in the first place,” he said, sweeping a good chunk of the candy into the trash bag. Notably, he didn’t sweep all of it in. A reasonable chunk of it was left for the two to snack on later.

“I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t run out.” They had the last Halloween. It’d been an arrow in Ven’s heart to see the sad faces of the kids who found out the hard way.

“Ven, this—” Vanitas shook the bag vigorously. “—could feed my whole fuckin’ family. And I’ve got a _big family_.”

“…You have a point.”

Finally Vanitas slung the bag over his shoulder, looking like a black-clad, backwards version of Santa…with a candy filled trash bag.

“I’ll just drop this on someone’s doorstep or something. It can be their problem.”

That was…

You know what, Ven wasn’t even going to argue with that.

Sure. Why not. It could be someone else’s problem. He’d take giving someone a bag of free candy over the numerous other problems they could’ve potentially caused someone. So fine. Yeah. Someone else’s problem.

Karma, of course, came back to bite them both when the bag was returned the day after the day after Halloween with a little note.

_We’ve got enough candy, but thanks anyway!_

Go figure.


End file.
